Which Sides?
by fantasylover94
Summary: Suddenly I opened my eyes. Surrounded in total darkness. I hear nothing. Where am I? What happened? Why am I here? I began to look around, slowly finding the possibility to move. First with the turning of my head, then onward with the shoulders, arms, hands and fingers, my back and finally the whole torso... It has a slight style of Tron Legacy.
1. Part 1

Suddenly I opened my eyes. Surrounded in total darkness. I hear nothing. Where am I? What happened? Why am I here? I began to look around, slowly finding the possibility to move. First with the turning of my head, then onward with the shoulders, arms, hands and fingers, my back and finally the whole torso. Further my hips, thighs, calves and in the end my feet and toes. Now that my eyes are a costumed to the darkness, I see soft light from above. Without hesitation I began to swim to the light. Noticing then there's the surface; I was all this time under water? As I reached the surface, I realized the light came from the city that stood tall before its shores and me. But everything looked differently, the shores held no sand or pebbles but firm black metal with green-bluish light that could represent as veins. All the buildings of the city had that same colour and same architecture style as the shores. It gave an eerie effect and appeared very unnatural and well, robotic in my eyes. Knowing I'm in clear conscience, all this felt from its appearance like out of some dream. Slowly and carefully I walked towards it. After some while I was walking down what seemed to me to be a street, but it was all deserted. I met no one. Yet that green-bluish light was the only thing that provided light. Strangely the only thing that seems natural here is the water and the air. Fore I felt a soft cool breeze blowing through the streets and alleys. Besides the wind and the sound of my steps there was nothing else to be heard.

I didn't come far as I heard a "Pssst." from some corner. I halted and searched for a face, a person, anyone who made that sound. "Pssst. Over here!" It called from behind me.

I turned round to see. There stood before me a young man with a boyish face. He was dressed in some sort of a diving suit all in black with black leather half boots. His hair was brown, straight and short cut and his eyes were also brown, dark brown. Before I could do or say anything, suddenly everything went black. I saw nothing but heard everything and was able to move only a bit. Realizing now something covered my eyes and bound me together. Quickly with all my strength I was able to break my bonds and removed the blanket that covered my eyes. While freeing myself I heard many voices around me, mostly men but also a few women and children.

"Quickly strap him up! Don't let it remove the blanket! Hurry we need more ropes to tie it up again! Careful, he might be dangerous! What is that thing? It looks like a man to me. Well to me something dangerous that's for sure!"

Once the blanket was removed, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were more people dressed in black diving suits, men, women and children.

"Everyone quick run! Hide!" Shouted a man with short cut wavy black hair, immediately every one of them began to run.

"Zzz-tz-buzz. Tz-no-zzrrrr-nnnrrrzzz-harm." I gave out.

Placing quickly a hand to my throat. It must have been the water that damaged my voice; strangely the rest of me isn't damaged or malfunctioned. I must communicate them, but how when my voice is damaged! The man who gave the order to run was still close to me, holding something his hands, believing it would shield him from me. Gently as I could I held him by the shoulders, although all those people and he were two heads smaller than me. So I bent down to have a better eye contact with him. He widened his eyes of fear and breathed through his mouth. Slowly I placed a hand over his that pointed to me with something. Knowing he can harm me with it in some way. Pushing it slowly and gently down to the ground.

"rrttzz-nozz-rrzz-harm" I tried to speak with all my strength, looking into his ocher brown eyes.

From his look I saw he is trying to understand me, I hope he doesn't speak a totally different language than mine. Will he understand English?

"tzzz-rrrrtzzzzzz-rrrrrrmmmm" That's it, my voice is now of absolute no use!

"Papa!" Cried a young boy in the distance running towards the man and me.

"No! Don't come any closer! It could be dangerous!"

"Papa!" Cried the boy again in tears and his arms open wide to hold eagerly for his father, but continued to run. Suddenly he tripped and fell. The man who is also a father wanted to run but stayed and looked up to me with grief. Slowly I walked to the boy and gently helped him up.

He gave a short giggle. "You're very warm." Spoke the boy merrily while holding my hand that I used to help him up. I smiled to his notation. Suddenly from behind me I heard a loud roar, quickly as a reaction I winced together and crouched over the boy in a protective position. The next a stinging pain was spreading within moments in my whole body and total darkness went before my eyes.


	2. Part 2

For a long moment I saw only darkness and heard nothing. Then slowly in the distance, growing louder by the minuet I heard many voices talking into each other. It sounded not a conversation anymore but rather a great big noise. With a bit of concentration I was able to follow their talks.

"No one has answered my question! Is it dangerous? It's hard to say. It's not hard to say! It's right before your very eyes; he helped the little boy and even gave a protective impression as Harek attacked him from behind. I don't know. It tried to speak but I think its voice is broken. What is it exactly? It looks like some robot to me. It could be."

While listening I began to see light and many small shadows moving around me. Soon my focus was clear and began to blink.

"Careful! It's coming to its senses!" Called a woman.

Slowly I began to sit up and looked to my surroundings. There were people everywhere; some held some sort of a weapon in their hands while others made space from me.

"P-ppp-please-III-mea-me-mean-nn-no-hhrr-harm" Holding quickly a hand to my throat.

I can speak! They must have fixed my voice.

"Hold it everyone! It's trying to speak." Remarked a woman, holding firmly to her weapon while the other hand rose to the height of her shoulders as a halting gesture. Her long reddish-brown wavy hair was tied to a loose bun and her grey blue eyes flickered with tension.

"I-I-I-me-mean-no-no-hr-harm"

Slowly the woman who spoke before let her weapon sink to the ground. Many others hesitated but did in the end the same all but one. The man whom I believe his name is Harek and attacked me while I was helping up his son.

"Bring him out before he does something stupid." Spoke a man, pointing to him.

Quickly two men brought him out of sight. Slowly and cautiously the woman took few steps closer to me. I didn't move fore I don't want to scare her and the others.

"Don't go too close Mareiha!" Called one of the men to her.

She didn't listen and kept her eyes fixed to mine, as if trying to read my mind. Soon she stood before me. She lifted gently and slowly my right hand.

Suddenly for a brief moment she smiled. "Young Derek was right, you're warm." Mareiha whispered.

She quickly turned round and announced. "It is alright, it's not dangerous."

"Well I'm not convinced." Recalled the man with the boyish face whom I saw at the beginning.

"Yet Gallagh, not yet." Noted Mareiha back with a wink. "I need two electrician to help me fix him properly."

To my surprise two men stepped forth to volunteer.

Mareiha turned to me. "Now lay down, we will fix you up. The best we can, at least your voice to speak."

Without hesitation I lay down and placed my utmost faith in their hands. Barely believing that I have come this far and barely having the patience to thank them.

"I think it's best to start with the voice." Said one of the electricians.

Immediately fear overwhelmed me and looked to Mareiha who stood close beside me. For a moment she was surprised that I can feel fear. Slowly she walked to my hand and held onto my finger gently. To my astounding, it calmed me a great deal.

"And we're now done." Said one of the electricians with a smile of satisfaction.

"Wow! He looks as good as new." Wondered Mareiha, her eyes wide of surprise. Taking few steps away from me to have a better look. I looked at my hands and legs. Why, they even polished me!

"Thank you. Thank you for fixing me. I- I can talk clearly again. How can I return the favor?"

"Of telling me what you are, what you call yourself and how did you get here?" Responded Mareiha, sitting close in front of me.

For one brief moment I couldn't speak, not because of my voice but of her. She trusts me!

"I am what my creator calls me, a robot. I come from a different world where people like you are same as tall as I am and hold many different cultures, none like yours. There are many robots like me in that world and all of them have a lower worth in the society, like a slave. Demanded around with orders and at worst misused. Sadly, I can't recall how I came here. Except finding myself under water and discovering this place." I explained.

Mareiha was for a moment silent. "Do you have a name?"

"No, I was always called a robot or just what words one can use when you talk to a stranger."

"This is outrageous Mareiha! Treating this thing as if it were one of us." Intruded a man whom I never saw before. It was an elderly man in his mid 50s; he had few white hairs and a greyish beard. Two younger men accompanied him. One of them was Gallagh.

"Dad, do you know what you're saying? This, what you dare to call 'a thing' is more than what meets the eye! This robot is more than a robot and his history has in common with ours." Recalled Mareiha confidently, standing up.

Her father quickly took her firmly by the hand and drew her closer to him. He whispered something to her that made her furious. She shook off his hand.

"How dare you! Who is outrageous here is rather you! I'll stay put with what my inner voice says and that's trusting him."

"Stop talking of it as if it were a human."

"You are my father but demanding me how to see, talk or think is my doing! It's my life! This is my mind, are my hands, my eyes dad! Not yours! Amongst our people many chose me to lead, so let me lead."

"Indeed. Do not forget your place and responsibilities Mareiha. You're all what I have left, my daughter." Spoke Mareiha's father sorrowful, holding gently her hand.

"I'm sorry dad, but don't worry everything is under control here. I love you." Said Mareiha calmly and kissed him on the cheek. Her father smiled and gave kiss on her hand and left without saying another word. Gallagh threw a last suspicious glance to me. Hopefully in time they'll learn to trust me.


End file.
